In a computer system (HPC system) used for high performance computing (HPC), an energy saving function that reduces power consumption is demanded. With respect to the energy saving function included in this kind of HPC system, it is important not to lower the job throughput as much as possible while controlling power consumption.
As a conventional energy saving function in the HPC system, a method is known which refers to scheduling information created by a job scheduler to shut the power supply to a resource to which no job is allocated. It is to be noted that in the scheduling information, for example, an execution time of each job and an allocation target resource for an allocation destination of the job are defined.
Based on the scheduling information created by the job scheduler, power shutdown of a processor that is predicted to be in an idle state and power activation of a processor to which a job requested to be executed is allocated are performed. With this, energy saving in a system is achieved while controlling a job throughput from being lowered. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-160565 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-72588 are examples of related art.